Prelude to the Storm
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Twists of fate alter the destinies of all. A twist of fate leads to Jaden and Chazz being adopted brothers. Everything changes as a result and a single duel followed by a warning will be the catalyst for the many changes that are to come. Oneshot


_I'm just posting this to see what people think of the idea. I probably will end up continuing it just to see where it ends up taking me though. Whether I actually do post a sequel or not...eh, we'll see._

_A huge thank you to my beta-reader EndlessNight025 who was kind enough to beta-read this story on top of my other story._

_I hope that you enjoy this story and reviews, as always, are much appreciated._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the cards mentioned, I never have and I never will. The only things I own are Dark Light and Bright Shadow (my two OCs in this oneshot)._

**Prelude to the Storm**

It was already dark when thirteen-year-old Chazz arrived at the cemetery with his adopted brother Jaden and their guardians. They were on their way to visit the graves of Aimee and Myron Yuki, Chazz and Jaden's parents, or adopted parents in Chazz's case, who had been murdered in a massacre committed by a psychopath four years earlier.

Chazz's real parents had died when he was five, leaving him and his two older brothers—fourteen year old Jagger and eighteen year old Slade—orphans. He and Jagger had been taken care of by Slade for the next two years before they had been involved in a deadly crash. Slade was killed and Jagger was put into a coma; the doctors were convinced he would never wake up from it.

Chazz didn't have any other family so he had been sent to a foster home. There, he didn't have that great at time but that was to be expected; he had just lost the only family he had left and that caused him to become withdrawn. He rarely talked with anyone and spent all of his time with the set of duel cards that his brothers had given him the year before; a dragon deck that was currently primarily monsters with a few Spells.

It was while Chazz was at a foster home that he found the Ojama card. It had been discarded by one of the kids and, when Chazz picked it up, he could suddenly _see_ and _hear_ the monster. He had thought he was hearing things and so he rarely let on that he could hear the Ojama, despite how annoying the Ojama got, consistently calling him 'boss' and attempting to explain that he wasn't a figment of Chazz's imagination.

That was when the Yuki family came.

Chazz had been in the room with the other children, watching as potential families came by to talk with his foster mother. When the Yuki family came in though, the first thing Chazz noticed was the spirit that was walking beside the small boy. It looked vaguely transparent, just like the Ojama, but it was a more demonic half-male/half-female creature with large black wings and heterochromatic eyes. The Ojama, though afraid of the creature, told Chazz that the creature was a duel spirit just like him.

And that was when Chazz met Jaden Yuki, the only other kid that Chazz had met—so far anyway—who could see duel spirits and who loved dueling just as much as, if not more than, him. The two of them had started talking that day; Jaden did most of the talking while Chazz just listened, until they started talking about dueling. It was the only thing they had in common when they first met.

Chazz wasn't entirely sure why the Yukis decided to try to get to know him nor was he sure why the Yukis, after four months of constant visitations where they learned as much as they could about him—he, himself, hadn't been very forthcoming with information—decided to adopt him. His foster mother was thrilled that Chazz was being adopted but that was primarily because few children around Chazz's age were ever adopted.

Even now, a full year since the adoption was finalized, Chazz still didn't know why the Yukis chose him. Nevertheless, in the two years since Chazz met the Yukis, he had slowly become integrated into their family; they treated him as if he was their own son by birth rather than by adoption.

"_Blood doesn't always make a family, Chazz. Bonds between family members are strongest when family members _choose_ to be family, even if they aren't related by blood_," Aimee had told Chazz the year before when he had asked them why they treated him like family when he wasn't related to them in any way.

However, then tragedy struck when Jaden, Chazz and their parents had been visiting a new card shop in downtown Domino. They had simply gone to see the new cards Industrial Illusions released and, maybe, add more cards to their decks. Instead, they were caught in a hostage situation with a psychopath in charge. That was how Chazz described him, anyway, as he killed many of the innocents in that card shop that day, even though they did nothing wrong.

Unfortunately, Myron Yuki was one of those innocents. Jaden had been devastated but Chazz couldn't blame him. Their father, even if it was only through adoption for him, had been murdered right in front of their eyes. The man seemed determined to kill as many people as possible; he tried to kill Chazz and Jaden but their mother had leapt in front of them, taking the bullet meant for them.

However, that's where Chazz's memory got blurry. He remembered that he had been shot too, he could still remember the pain and he had the scar to prove that it happened, but little else. The one thing he did remember was the look in Jaden's eyes; burning hatred in pure golden eyes. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in the hospital and the doctors were telling him they didn't know how he survived the explosion.

Chazz never did figure out what really caused the explosion; the doctors said it was a gas leak but he wasn't so sure. He did learn he and Jaden were the only survivors and that Jaden had not been as injured as Chazz had been; something that still baffled everyone. Chazz was sure Jaden knew what happened but Jaden refused to talk about anything that had to do with that day.

They finally reached the two gravestones. They were simple graves as, though the Yukis did have money, Uncle Matthias—Myron's twin brother—knew his brother and sister-in-law wanted a simple funeral. Therefore, the gravestones were simple with the names, birthdates and death dates of the two, including a little prayer.

Tears appeared in Jaden's eyes as he gazed at the graves of his parents before he knelt down and gently placed the roses he brought with him, one on each grave. At his side appeared the demonic creature that Chazz had learned soon after he was adopted was the duel spirit of Jaden's favorite monster, Yubel. There was a whole other story attached with Yubel—it involved strange happenings that occurred around Yubel and an attempt to stop it by sending Yubel into space, though Jaden had changed his mind at the last instant—but Chazz still didn't know why Jaden had changed his mind.

Ojama Yellow, the duel spirit that had been with Chazz since he was sent to that foster home after his brothers were killed and put into a coma, respectively, appeared on Chazz's shoulder, watching the scene with tears in his eyes.

_'It's_ _so sad, boss_,' he cried before looking at him, _'though_ _you don't look sad_.'

Chazz didn't respond as he knelt down beside his brother. He was upset; Myron and Aimee had always treated him as if he was their own flesh and blood. But he didn't want to show it; he rarely, if ever, got emotional anyway and, as today was the fourth anniversary of the massacre, he wanted to be strong for Jaden.

_'He_ _wants to be strong for Jaden_,' Yubel said, having heard Ojama Yellow's words.

Jaden looked at him but said nothing. He simply returned his gaze to his parents' graves and closed his eyes, a few stray tears leaking out from beneath closed eyelids. Chazz placed an arm around his brother's shoulders; Jaden was the only one whom Chazz was ever physically affectionate towards. After the massacre, Chazz had become protective of his brother, not wanting to lose him like he lost his own brothers as well as his adopted parents. He may not have been close to his real brothers but he was to his adopted parents and even more so with Jaden. Granted, it had not always been that way but, now, it was.

"Thanks," Jaden said softly.

"No problem," Chazz replied.

"It's getting late, Jaden, Chazz, we should probably get going," Aunt Robyn said. She was a tall, slender woman with blonde hair and lavender-purple eyes. Beside her stood Matthias, who looked a lot like Jaden with the same colored hair and eyes, though his hair lacked the strip of orange that was in Jaden's.

"Can we stay…for just a little longer?" Jaden asked softly.

"A few more minutes," Robyn relented.

A few minutes later, Jaden finally stood up. "All right, we can go now," he said.

Chazz also stood up.

_'Wait_, _something's not right_,' Yubel said with a frown.

_'Yeah_, _boss, something ain't right_,' Ojama Yellow said.

Jaden glanced toward the demonic creature while Chazz looked at the Ojama. Both of them were confused.

"What do you mean, Yubel?" Jaden asked softly. Robyn and Matthias had already walked out of earshot but Jaden still spoke quietly to avoid being overheard by anyone who didn't already know about Yubel. The only reason why Chazz knew about Yubel was because he could see her.

'_I_ _don't know. It's just a feeling, a bad one at that_,' Yubel replied.

"Come on, Jaden, Chazz, we need to go," Robyn called.

"Coming, Aunt Robyn," Jaden called before he glanced at Chazz who shrugged, not knowing what else to do either since they didn't know what Yubel and Ojama Yellow were sensing.

They found out their answer when they bypassed the gates of the cemetery to join their aunt and uncle. A smoke bomb came out of nowhere and slammed into the ground, exploding and sending noxious gas into the air. Chazz coughed. "What the…?" he began as his eyes began to blur and he was unconscious before his body hit the ground.

**. . .**

With a groan, Jaden opened his eyes before looking around. He found himself lying on a stone floor with thin shafts of moonlight illuminating the darkness. Lifting his head, he looked around to find that he was alone, except for Yubel who was floating nearby, looking around with worry in her heterochromatic eyes.

"Yubel? Where am I? Where's Chazz? And Uncle Matthias and Aunt Robyn?" Jaden asked.

'_I_ _don't know_,' Yubel said. '_I_ _don't even know where we are but I don't like this, Jaden_.'

_'Neither_ _do I_.'

Yubel glared. _'We_ _didn't ask your opinion!_' she said.

'_I_ _was just saying_.' That voice was Haou's; the spirit of the Supreme King who had been awakened moments after the Power within Jaden had been awakened after the murder of his parents, and the injuring of his adopted brother, four years ago. It was difficult to explain exactly what happened four years ago, though Yubel had tried to explain everything.

"_The Power awakened in you when you were overcome by anger and hatred over your parents' murders and Chazz's injury and, because of this, you lost control over it. The result was exactly what I told you happened. Haou's presence is a bit more complicated to explain,__though. You are his reincarnation but he maintained his consciousness and memories when he was reincarnated within you somehow. That is why he can speak to you. That's the best explanation I can come up with right now that you might understand_," Yubel had told him four years ago.

Now, Jaden understood a bit better. Haou was constantly talking to him just as Yubel was but, unlike Yubel whom can be heard by anyone who can see and hear duel spirits, only Jaden and Yubel could hear Haou, who often helped to explain some things and give advice.

Jaden got to his feet before walking over to the stone bench and climbed onto it before peering out of the window. It looked as though he was in a basement somewhere as he could see a grass-covered lawn stretching out at eye-level in front of him.

"So you're awake."

Jaden jumped before whirling around to find a tall man clothed in black clothing, walking into the room. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked before frowning because the man looked strangely familiar.

"I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised you don't recognize me. You barely saw me the last time we met and it has been four years, exactly today."

Jaden narrowed his eyes.

_'He_ _was there when that psychopath murdered your parents_,' Yubel snarled.

"You were at that massacre committed in the card shop four years ago," Jaden said.

"That I was," the man said. "Though that's not why I'm here. I have a new employer and she wishes for me to test you."

"Test me?"

"Yes. She said that you are powerful and, considering what you did in that card shop four years ago—something I _barely_ survived, I might add—I can readily believe it," the man said.

"What makes you think I'll do what you want?"

"How else are you going to get your aunt, uncle and brother back?" The man said, smirking when Jaden growled, eyes flashing in anger. He turned around before adding, "If you want your brother and your aunt and uncle back, follow me," and walking out of the room.

_'Jaden_, _this has trap written all over it_,' Yubel said.

"But he might have my aunt and uncle and Chazz, Yubel. I can't just stay here. They could be in trouble," Jaden protested.

'_I_ _say we go and kick that bastard's ass_,' Haou declared.

_'No_ _one asked your opinion, Haou, and watch your language_,' Yubel said sternly.

_'Yes_, _Mother_,' Haou said sarcastically.

Jaden's lips quirked in amusement before he grew serious as he said, "I'll be careful, Yubel."

Yubel sighed but nodded and vanished as Jaden left the room and headed in the direction he had seen the man walk. After walking down the hall for about five minutes, he found himself in a circular chamber.

"Jaden!"

Jaden turned to find his aunt, uncle and Chazz chained to the wall at the side; their arms were above their heads. "Aunt Robyn, Uncle Matthias, Chazz! Are you all right?" he called.

"I'd be better if I was outta of these things," Chazz growled, tugging at the chains.

"We're fine, Jaden," Robyn said.

"I see you've decided to come," the man said, stepping out of the shadows at the other end of the room.

"Let them go," Jaden said angrily.

The man smirked. "Pass my employer's test and all four of you will go free," he said.

"Why don't I believe you when you say that?" Chazz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't put it past bastards like him to be lying," Matthias said.

"Matt! Watch the language," Robyn said sternly.

The man chuckled sinisterly. "I've been called worse," he said. "Now come, boy, my employer is eager to test your skills and your power. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get my payment."

"Fine, what's the test?" Jaden asked.

"A duel," the man said, holding up a deck of cards.

Jaden grinned. "Now you're speaking my language," he said. "Though I don't have a…" He trailed off when the man tossed a duel disk across the floor and he caught it, noticing it looked like an updated version of the ones used during the Battle City Tournament.

"Then let us begin. Oh and, at the behest of my employer, this duel won't be quite as normal as the ones you are used to and not just because we're using duel disks," the man said, slipping his deck into the duel disk.

Jaden, after strapping on the duel disk, pulled his deck out of its case and slipped it into the disk as well. "And what do ya mean by that?" he asked.

"You'll see."

"Let's duel!"

**Man: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"All right, whatever your name is, get ready to get your game on," Jaden said as he and the man drew their opening hands.

"Oh, I will. Question is, will you?" the man said as he drew his sixth card. "I'll start by summoning Flying Kamakiri #1 to my field in Attack Mode."

He placed the card on his duel disk and a bug-like creature with four wings appeared on the field, holding an offensive position (A: 1400/D: 900).

"Next, I will place one card face down and end my turn," the man added, slipping a card onto one of his Spell/Trap Card slots.

"My turn," Jaden said, drawing a card before looking at it. "Okay, I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman to my field in Attack Mode."

He placed the card on his disk and a blue-armored warrior with a blue visor over his eyes and a blue cape around his shoulders appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 1200).

"And when he's the only one on my field, I can draw two cards," Jaden added, drawing two cards. He then held out another card before saying, "Now, I equip Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster, which increases his Attack Points by 800 points." A moment later, Bubbleman was carrying a blaster and pointing it at the man's monster (A: 800-1600).

"Go, attack his Kamakiri with Bubble Barrage," Jaden ordered.

"I activate my Trap, Negate Attack," the man said, revealing the Trap on his field. "That means your attack is stopped and the Battle Phase ends."

Jaden sighed but nodded. "All right, I'll end my turn," he said.

"My turn and I summon Bladefly to my field in Attack Mode," the man said and the reddish-orange winged bug appeared on the field (A: 600/D: 700). "And while Bladefly is on the field, all WIND attribute monsters gain 500 Attack Points." (Kam A: 1400-1900 Bla A: 600-1100).

"Now go, Kamakiri, attack Bubbleman," the man ordered and Jaden shielded his face as the bug-like creature flew forward and struck Bubbleman but only succeeded in destroying the blaster.

"When Bubbleman's attacked while he's equipped with Bubble Blaster, Bubble Blaster is destroyed and I take no damage," Jaden said; the loss of the blaster decreased his monster's Attack Points, though (A: 1600-800).

"Fine but Bladefly can still attack. Attack Bubbleman," the man ordered and his fly-like creature flew forward before striking Bubbleman, destroying him.

**Man: 4000**

**Jaden: 3700**

Suddenly, the duel disk sparked and Jaden screamed in pain when electricity surged through his body, sending him to his knees.

"What did you do to him?" Robyn screamed.

_'I'll_ _kill him!_' Yubel snarled furiously.

_'Can_ _I do it?_' Haou asked.

_'No_.'

_'Spoilsport_.'

"I told you that this duel was not a normal one," the man said with a sinister smirk before he shrugged and added, "My employer insisted on this being added to this duel and I get paid extra for it so I included it."

"Bastard!" Matthias shouted.

This time, Robyn said nothing about her husband's language. Judging by the furious look in her eyes, Chazz figured she was probably thinking the same thing.

"I end my turn now," the man said.

Jaden, forcing himself to his feet, drew a card before looking at it. "First, I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian in my hand to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

The fiery heroine in the red bodysuit and the green, feathered and winged hero appeared only to fuse together to create a red-and-green monster with a wing jutting out of its right side and a dragon's head in place of its left arm (A: 2100/D: 1200).

"Nice, one of Jaden's best monsters," Robyn said, still glaring at the man.

"And with a kick ass Special Ability too," Matthias added.

"Language," Robyn chided.

"Yes, dear."

Chazz snickered and was rewarded with a glare.

"Flame Wingman, attack his Bladefly with Skydive Scorcher," Jaden ordered and Flame Wingman flew into the air, was surrounded by flames and then flew rapidly toward and through Blade, destroying it. As a result, Kamakiri's Attack Points changed back to normal (A: 1900-1400).

**Man: 3000**

**Jaden: 3700**

"And, of course, the bad guy doesn't get shocked too," Chazz said dryly, noticing that nothing was happening to the man.

"Of course not," the man said with a sinister smirk. "And is that all?"

Jaden shook his head. "Nope. Now, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's original Attack Points," he said and the man scowled as Flame Wingman appeared in front of him and unleashed a stream of fire into the man's face.

**Man: ****2400**

**Jaden: 3700**

"I'll throwdown a face down and end my turn," Jaden said.

"My draw," the man said, drawing a card. "And I remove my Bladefly in my graveyard from play in order to Special Summon my Garuda the Wind Spirit in Attack Mode."

A moment later, a man with an eagle's head, wings and orange colored pants appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 1200).

"Next, I set this monster in facedown Defense Mode and end my turn," the man finished as a horizontal card reappeared on the field.

_'That's_ _likely a monster with a Special Ability that will activate when it's flipped_,' Yubel said.

"Yeah, maybe," Jaden said, drawing a card. "Flame Wingman, attack his Kamakiri with Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman flew into the air before diving down through Kamakiri, destroying it and bringing the man's Life Points down again.

**Man: ****1700**

**Jaden: 3700**

"Don't forget about Flame Wingman's effect: Now, you take damage equal to your Kamakiri's Attack Points!"

Flame Wingman appeared in front of the man once more and unleashed a stream of fire upon him.

**Man: 300**

**Jaden: 3700**

"Nice, he's almost got him," Matthias said.

"I'll end my turn with that," Jaden said.

"My move. I'll start by Flip-Summoning my Slate Warrior," the man said, flipping the Set card on the field to reveal a warrior with golden armor and a blue head (A: 1900/D: 400).

_Yubel was right,_ Jaden thought.

_'I usually am_,' Yubel said.

_'And_ _you call me arrogant_,' Haou said.

"And when it's flipped, it gains 500 Attack and Defense Points." The warrior folded his arms across his chest as he was powered up (A: 1900-2400/D: 400-900).

"Then I activate the Field Spell, Rising Air Current," the man added, slipping the card into his Field Card slot and the wind began to pick up around him. "Now, all WIND attribute monsters gain 500 Attack Points and lose 400 Defense."

"Well, that helps out my Wingman as well," Jaden said as all of their monsters were powered up (Gar A: 1600-2100/D: 1200-800) (Slate A: 2400-2900/D: 900-500) (Flame A: 2100-2600/D: 1200-800).

"I know but Slate Warrior is still stronger. Now go, attack that Flame Wingman with Slate Strike!" the man ordered and the warrior moved forward before moving to strike Flame Wingman.

"I activate my facedown, Hero Barrier! If I have an Elemental Hero on the field then I can use this card to negate your attack," Jaden said, revealing the Trap and stopping Slate Warrior's attack.

His aunt and uncle let out relieved breaths.

The man pressed his lips together. "Fine. I will place one card facedown and end my turn now," he said.

"My turn," Jaden said, drawing a card. "And I play H-Heated Heart. By targeting Flame Wingman, he gains 500 Attack Points until the end of my turn." (Flame A: 2600-3100).

'_I'd_ _go after Garuda_,' Haou said.

_'Actually, so would I_,' Yubel said.

"You two are actually agreeing on something?" Jaden repeated surprised.

'_I_ _know. Scary_,' Haou said.

"Jaden, are you talking to yourself?" Robyn asked concerned.

"No," Jaden said; he wasn't, not really anyway. "Now, Flame Wingman, attack his Garuda with Skydive Scorcher." Flame Wingman was surrounded by flames and he flew into the air before flying towards Garuda.

"Hold on, I activated my Trap Card, Mirror Force. Now, your attack is stopped and your monster is destroyed," the man said, revealing the Trap.

_'How_ _didn't I see that coming?_' Yubel wondered as Jaden shielded his face as his Wingman was destroyed.

"You better have something up your sleeve, Jaden," Chazz called.

"I'll just place this card face down and end my turn," Jaden said, lowering his duel disk before placing the card into a Spell/Trap card slot.

The man drew a card. "Slate Warrior, attack Jaden directly with Slate Strike," he ordered and his warrior charged forward.

"I activate my Trap, Negate Attack, to stop your attack and end your Battle Phase," Jaden said, revealing the Trap and Slate Warrior was sent back to the man's side of the field.

The man gritted his teeth together. "I end my turn," he said.

Jaden drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman to my field in Defense Mode," he said and the stone giant with the small red head appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 2000). "Then I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

The man drew a card. "Now, Slate Warrior, attack Clayman," he ordered.

"You activated my Trap, A Hero Emerges. Since you declared an attack, you've gotta choose a card in my hand and, if it's a monster, I get to summon it," Jaden said.

"Fine, the far right," the man said.

"Cool, now I can summon Wroughtweiler to my field in Defense Mode," Jaden said and his black mechanical canine appeared on the field (A: 800/A: 1200).

"My attack still goes through," the man said and Slate Warrior struck Clayman, destroying him.

"And now my Garuda will attack that dog of yours. Go, Wind Blast," the man ordered and Garuda unleashed a blast of wind that struck Wroughtweiler.

"By destroying Wroughtweiler, you activated his Special Ability, letting me return an Elemental Hero and Polymerization to my hand," Jaden said, returning the respected cards to his hand.

"I end my turn," the man said.

Jaden drew a card as his turn began. "First, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He drew two more cards before adding, "And now I'm summoning Elemental Hero Avian to my field in Defense Mode," he said and his green, winged and feathered hero reappeared kneeling on the field (A: 1000/D:1000). "Then I activate R-Righteous Justice to destroy your Field Spell." He watched as the wind vanished and Slate Warrior and Garuda's Attack and Defense Points changed (Slate A: 2900-2400/D: 500-400) (Gar A: 2100-1600/D: 800-1200).

"And I'll place one card face down and end my turn," he said.

The man drew before he smirked. "I'll start my turn by activating Hand Destruction so that we each discard two cards and draw two more," he said.

"And since Jaden only has two cards, he has to get rid of his entire hand," Robyn said.

"Let's hope he draws something good then," Matthias said as Jaden discarded both of his cards and drew two more.

He stiffened when he spotted one of the cards he just drew; Dark Fusion.

_'My_ _card_,' Haou murmured.

_'Jaden_, _you've used it before. Don't freeze up now_,' Yubel said.

Jaden nodded slowly. He wasn't that comfortable using Haou's cards, and so he rarely did, though Yubel told him that he would have to get used to it though she never explained why, saying that she would tell him when the time was right.

"And now, Slate Warrior, attack his Avian, Slate Strike," the man ordered and his monster shot forward before destroying Avian and returning to his side of the field.

"Now, Garuda, attack him directly, Wind Blast," the man ordered and Jaden braced himself as the blast of wind connected with him sending him skidding backwards.

**Man: ****300**

**Jaden: 2100**

Again, Jaden's duel disk sparked and electricity coursed through Jaden's veins, causing another scream of pain to escape his lips as he, again, fell to his knees.

_'That's_ _it. I restrained last time but that bastard is dead now_,' Yubel said. She didn't go after him, though as Jaden gave a micro shake of his head, not wanting a repeat of the trouble that nearly caused him to lose Yubel last time.

"You bastard!" Robyn shouted, causing Matthias and Chazz to look at her, surprised.

_She cussed_, they both thought and shared smirks.

"Hypocrite," they said at the same time.

"Take that back, Matt, or you're sleeping on the couch," Robyn said sternly.

Matthias swallowed and mumbled, "I didn't mean that."

"Whipped," Chazz coughed and was rewarded with another glare.

Jaden pushed himself to his feet and swayed but managed to stay upright.

"I will end my turn with that, boy. I don't know why my employer seems to think you're all powerful 'cause you aren't. What happened four years ago must have been a fluke," the man said with a smirk.

_'He_ _wants to see power? I'll show him power!_' Haou shouted.

_'No_, _Haou_,' Yubel said sternly.

"My turn," Jaden said, drawing a card.

_'You_ _can win if you use Dark Fusion, Jaden_,' Yubel said.

"I know. I'm not comfortable using these cards but…" Jaden trailed off, shrugged and added, "Besides, like you said, I've used it before."

_'So_ _no reason to fear it now_,' Yubel said.

Jaden nodded in agreement. "I'll start by activating my Trap, Call of the Haunted to bring back Avian to my field in Attack Mode," he said and his feathered hero reappeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 1000).

"Next, I play the Spell O-Oversoul to Special Summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to my field in Attack Mode," Jaden added and his fiery heroine appeared on the field (A: 1200/D: 800).

"Finally, I activate the Spell, Dark Fusion!" Jaden declared, holding out the card as his eyes changed to a golden color.

"Dark Fusion?" Matthias and Robyn echoed.

Chazz frowned. He knew what that card was, though Jaden never went into much detail when explaining exactly _where_ and _from whom_ he got that card. Plus, he could see Jaden's eyes were golden; the same color they had been during the massacre four years earlier. That was one of the memories that Chazz would likely always remember. Seeing this happen now, it brought questions to his mind.

"I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon my Evil Hero Inferno Wing," Jaden stated as his two monsters began to fuse together.

"Evil Hero?" repeated Robyn. "When did he get those cards?"

A moment later, a fiendish female figure with pale-green skin dressed in a red bodysuit with large dark wings, a blue visor over her eyes and a smirk on her face appeared on the field (A: 2100/D: 1200).

"Now, Inferno Wing, attack Garuda with Infernal Rage," Jaden ordered and Inferno Wing flew into the air before unleashing a stream of flames that struck Garuda and destroyed it, knocking the man down and taking out the rest of his Life Points.

**Man: 0**

**Jaden: 2100 WINNER**

Jaden's eyes reverted back to normal. "And that's game. Now let my aunt, uncle and brother go," he said.

The man sat up before tossing the key across to Jaden, who caught it. "I am a man of my word," he said.

Jaden walked over to his chained family before freeing them. When Robyn was freed, she stalked over to the man who had stood up and kicked him right between the legs, causing him to fall back down with a cry and curl into a ball, face screwed up in pain.

"That was for what you did to Jaden," Robyn said coolly.

Matthias, Jaden and Chazz looked at each other before shivering.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Jaden said.

"Do you know the way out, Einstein?" Chazz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er…"

Yubel sighed. _'Follow_ _me_,' she said and started to float away.

"Wait," the man groaned, struggling to his feet. "Before you go, I have to tell you something." He was gasping, his eyes still filled with pain and he eyed Robyn warily, as if expecting her to kick him again.

"I say ignore him and let's get outta here," Chazz said.

"You'll want to know this. In six months is when everything is going to start and, after that, your next three years are not going to be easy. You have powerful enemies, child, and they will do whatever they can in order to destroy you and all that you care about and love."

Jaden didn't like the sound of that and, looking at Yubel, he could see she didn't, either.

"Powerful enemies? What do you mean?" Robyn demanded.

"I don't know. My employer is one but she hinted that you have more, child," the man said. "Heed my warning, child, and be careful." He fell silent.

"He's just talking garbage," Matthias said. "I doubt he even knows what he's talking about."

"Yeah, probably," Jaden agreed though, deep down, he wasn't sure.

_'He's_ _right about you having enemies, Jaden_,' Yubel said softly.

_'That_ _he is. You're me and I have many enemies_,' Haou said. _'Whether_ _our enemies are the same hasn't been determined yet, __though_.'

'_I_ _say we think about this later, when we're out of this place_,' Yubel said.

'_I_ _agree_.'

"You're two are agreeing again," Jaden said.

_'Scary_,' Haou muttered.

"Who are you talking to, Jaden?" Matthias asked.

"Let's go this way," Jaden said, pointing in the direction Yubel had been floating off in before, and ignoring his uncle's question, before jogging after her, Chazz and their aunt and uncle just behind them.

**. . .**

"So, he lost? The boy certainly is as powerful as I thought he was, maybe even more so," Bright Shadow mused, looking away from her crystal ball, where she had been watching the duel between her employee and the boy. She was a black-haired woman dressed entirely in black with silver-gray eyes. "Now, the question is whether that power will grow or not and whether he will have control over it or not. I must keep an eye on him, especially since that fool decided to try and warn him of what was to come."

She closed her eyes and a snippet of the future appeared before her, showing a school on an island before it faded and her eyes fluttered open. "Duel Academy? Perfect," she purred. "Oh, Dark Light?"

A moment later, a slender thirteen-year-old boy with black hair and silver-gray eyes walked into the room. "Yeah, sis?" he said.

Bright Shadow gave him a cool stare. "Do not call me that," she snapped.

"Yes sister," the boy—Dark Light—murmured.

"I have a task for you, brother. In six months, when the new Duel Academy year begins, you are going. I want you to keep an eye on the boy and all of his friends; report anything and everything you figure out about that boy to me."

"Yes, sister. Do you think he's a threat?"

"I do not think, brother, I know he is a threat," Bright Shadow replied. "Now leave me."

Dark Light nodded before turning around and left the room, closing the door partway behind him.

Bright Shadow leaned back before closing her eyes and smiling as snippets of the future that was to come flashed in her mind; they were not concrete enough to make much sense out of but she did see some images that stuck out; three gigantic monstrous duel monsters of red, blue and yellow, beings swathed in shadows, people dressed entirely in white, medals with the letters GX on them, a world of sand and zombie-like people and a world of ice and snow that looked vaguely familiar to her.

"Looks like there will be many trials ahead for both of us, little Champion," Bright Shadow whispered before she let out a sinister laugh that caused her brother, who was listening in by the door, to shiver and leave, unsure of what to think about what he just heard.

**The End**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Darth: all right! Who pressed the 'The End' button this time?**

**Blaze: I did and it wasn't on accident**

**Darth: what? But that means…YOU CAN'T JUST CUT IT OFF THERE!**

**Blaze: (shrugs)**

**Darth: you are going to continue it, aren't you?**

**Blaze: eh, maybe**

**Darth: maybe? What do you mean maybe?**

**Blaze: well, if I'm motivated to continue it than I probably will**

**Darth: please review, please review, please review, please review, please review (continues to chant this over and over again)**

**Blaze: IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT, I'M REVOKING YOUR STARBUCKS PRIVILEGES!**

**Darth: (trails off midsentence)**

**Blaze: good (hands Darth Crowler's Credit Card)**

**Darth: awesome! (Takes off to Starbucks)**

**Chazz: how did you get Crowler's Credit Card?**

**Jaden: (whistles innocently)**

**Blaze: (laughs) I don't ow Starbucks by the way. Well, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot (psh, little. It's almost 6,000 words but, compared to the last two chapters of my other GX story, it can be considered little). And, though I already said this at the beginning, a huge thank you to **_**EndlessNight025**_** for beta-reading this story.**

**Darth: (at Starbucks) if she's motivated, she'll continue this story by the way**

**Blaze: I might end up continuing it just 'cause I wanna see where it'll end up going. Either way, reviews are much appreciated as always. **


End file.
